the_ochlocrat_initiativefandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Bennett (Magna)
Angela Madison Bennett, also known by the code-name Magna, is a metahuman and one of the primary members of the Ochlocrat Initiative. Originally from a small town in Pennsylvania, Angela later moved to LA where she began work as a small-time actress. During a failed experimental fMRI test, Angela suffered from severe Quantum exposure, unlocking her molecules and allowing her to alter her size at will. Initially detained by the government she eventually was freed by Spade on the condition that she join him in the Ochlocrat Initiative. Since then she has been a loyal member, though she has struggled to accept her new metahuman abilities. Early-Life Angela was born on May 9th, 1990 in the small town of Greensburg, Pennsylvania. She lived there with her parents, Kirsten and Roger Bennett, and her younger brother Nathan. Throughout her high school years she was an active writer and actress. She attended a local community college for two years before finally moving to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting and/or journalism. The move created a great deal of conflict with her parents, and the three have been on bad terms since. Angela kept in touch with her brother until the "the Burbank incident". Afterwards, she was too ashamed to speak to any of her family members. It wasn't until the she arrived in Chicago (just moments before Pangaea's plot was revealed) that she finally spoke with her father again. Pre-Season Life Angela lived in a small apartment in LA for about three years. There she worked as an actress, working as extras in some television shows as well as some commercials. Her true focus, however, was on her journalism career. During her three years in California, she had applied to numerous positions with different news networks. Unfortunately, she only ever managed to get a part-time job managing the blog of a local film/media magazine. Since money was tight, she signed up for a Medical study being performed at Cal-Tech. All she had to do was come in to the lab and allow a new experimental positronic amplifier to do a scan of her body. However, during the test, an unspecified member of the Year, caused it to malfunction (likely with the aid of DH-357). Angela survived, but her particles became "physically unlocked". It wasn't until a few weeks later at an event in Burbank that her powers manifested. During a fight with an old friend she suddenly grew a hundred feet tall. After fleeing the scene, with police in pursuit, she eventually wandered out into the desert where she was surrounded. A local sheriff managed to calm her down and she returned to her normal size. After that, she was detained by the government and moved to the same undisclosed facility that would later hold Spade. There, her new physiology was monitored and studied for about six months before Spade finally arrived. "Give and Take" Story Arc Season 1 At the beginning of the first season, Angela is still being detained by the government. There she is being trained and tested by government scientists to see if they could potentially learn the mechanism of her abilities. During an interrogation, Spade offers to sell out his clients if he can meet with her. They agree, and Angela comes to see him soon afterward. Spade tells her that she only has two paths left in the world: one of destruction and one of heroism. He asks her to join the Ochlocrat Initiative. Initially reluctant, Angela eventually agrees and Spade manages to get them released. After meeting up with Evan (Nimbus) the team leaves for Boston. Angela is initially bothered by her new teammates, especially Spade. She complains about his underhandedness and even threatens to leave the group. They eventually reach Boston, where Angela meets Edgar (Sir Veillance). While there, all hell breaks loose when Me, Myself, and I appear downtown. Amid the havoc, Angela and the rest of the team go out of face them. At first, Angela is very hesitant to use her powers as she fears that she will loose herself when in her gigantic state. During the fight, she eventually succumbs to Spade's pressure and saves a bus full of civilians that was telekinetically thrown by I. Myself, temporarily takes control of Angela's mind, nearly causing her to crush Spade in the process. Eventually, with the three defeated, she flees with the others. While at Dulles airport, Angela hides in the bathroom, fearing that someone may recognize her. Eventually she boards the team's private jet and travels with them to Isla de Prosperidad. After a few months there, her attitude changes significantly. She begins to get along with most everyone, though she is often at odds with February and Spade. Her training is strict and far more rigorous than that of her comrades, partially to hone her abilities when both small and large. She begins to learn kickboxing from Spade and some basic coding from Edgar. Eventually, she is chosen to join Sir Veillance on a raid of the Szary Druzhina headquarters in Belarus. Despite her protests, Spade convinces her to go in his place, claiming that "since we can't rely on stealth, we'll need strength." Later, during the operation, Angela stows away on a supply truck that eventually makes it into their camp. With Sir Veillance providing over-watch, she eventually sneaks out and grows to immense size. In the ensuing battle, Sir Veillance managed to sneak into the camp and tap their data dumps. Though the fight is tough, Magna manages to completely overrun the facility. When the two return, Angela has her wounds treated. Spade, Edgar, and Conrad finally connected the Szary to the Geocene Genetics Institute, prompting Spade to leave for Chicago. When he failed to reply to their numerous messages, Angela, Audrey, and Evan traveled to Chicago to search for him. When Pangaea released his creatures into the city, Angela played a pivotal role in pushing back his larger creations. As Magna, she fought and killed two mutant theropods during her struggle over the cityscape. It was about this point her psyche started to fragment. Even in the aftermath of the incident her mind remained split between that of a normal human and that of a god. Season 2 At the beginning of the second season, Angela still struggled with the events of the prior season. She accompanies the others to Vancouver where she helps them fight Midas. Powers and Abilities As Magna, Angela has the ability to increase her size at will. While normally this is done through intense concentration, she has been known to grow when experiencing strong emotions. When large, her skin, bones, and tissue have increased durability due to the additional particle mass. So far, they have not been able to determine a limit to her growth ability. The largest Magna has reportedly ever grown was around one thousand feet tall, although she said it was "an intensely frightening. I've never been so exhausted in my life." While this does give her immense potential power there are a few drawbacks. When at a larger state her concept of humanity becomes scrambled. Often times the larger she is the great the delusions of godhood. These effects manifest themselves as increased aggression, pride, envy, and callousness. Usually these mental effects turn to regret when she returns to her normal size. Likewise, while in a gigantic state is drained physically much more quickly. Thus maintaining these alternate sizes can be vastly difficult. Appearance and Equipment Angela is frequently noted as being the "princess" of the team. She is of slightly above average height at her normal size, with a slender build, brown hair, and light green eyes. In general, she is considered to be a very attractive woman with whom Evan frequently likes to flirt. Although Angela does pay attention to her appearance she often remarks how uncomfortable she feels about her looks when she is larger. Magna's outfit has changed various times. While in Arlington, the government designed a special fabric for her to wear that would grow with her to certain sizes. It is an incredibly dense material which can be difficult to produce and alter. As a result, Magna's personalized outfit utilizes sparing stretches of substance. Her usual outfit consists of a sleeveless top with trim short that extend down to her thighs. She typically wears a pair of special pressure alleviating boots along with this. Her entire outfit has a purple blue and white color scheme. Trivia * Magna was originally named "Mega Woman", but this was changed when the creators realized how dumb that sounded * Magna's appearance is based of a real-life actress, Angie Patterson. This is because her creator went onto Google images one day, typed in "Brown hair, Angela" and found her. No other real connections exist.